


And In The End, It Comes Down To This.

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Spoiler Speculation, lachlans downfall, mainly robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Using a tiny bit of spoiler specualtion, and a lot of my own imagination for when Lachlan eventually has his downfall. Robert and Lachlan confrontation, and a lot of robron feels!





	1. Chapter 1

 

It was quite hard to be scared of a kid Robert had first met when he was twelve. But Lachlan stood in front of him, a kitchen knife pointed directly at Robert.

“Where’s Seb?” Lachlan asked, his voice shaking a little. He was losing it, Robert could tell.

“Safe,” Robert said, standing in front of the Mill’s staircase. He would not allow Lachlan up those stairs. It wasn’t just Seb up there, Aaron was getting him to sleep. Robert would not move for anything right now. He didn’t know if it was the right thing to say or not, but he pushed. “Where’s Rebecca?” Lachlan flinched at the name and shook his head.

“Gone.” Robert chose not to examine that, and focus on more important things. “Seb’s upstairs, isn’t he?” Robert held his ground, and he didn’t move. He was also determined not to raise his voice, because Aaron would come downstairs. And the last thing he wanted was anything to spook Lachlan right now, because he’d be likely to lash out. Aaron plus an angry teenager with a knife was not a combination Robert liked the sound of. The look on Lachlans face told Robert that he was fast out of control. “What do you want with Seb anyway?”

“He’s the last family I’ve got left!” Lachlan spat. “Everyone else is gone!”

“I can’t imagine how that happened,” Robert said sarcastically. Lachlan closed the gap between them rapidly, and Robert backed up, his eyes now trained on the tip of the knife. He knew it came from his own kitchen, he recognised it. “Where’s Belle?”

“I don’t know,” Lachlan said. “She lied.” His voice broke. “She’s not pregnant, she never was. She faked it all, the doctors appointments, the scans, the baby… never existed.”

“You can’t grab Seb as a replacement,” Robert said. “It doesn’t work that way.” Lachlan glared at him but didn’t say anything. Robert was still breathing heavily, he didn’t like how close that knife was to his chest. Lachlan wasn’t a kid any more, he’d have the strength to do it, if he wanted to. Robert thought about saying Lachlan didn’t have it in him, but then he thought of Chrissie, Lawrence, Gerry, maybe Rebecca. Lachlan absolutely could kill him if he wanted to.

“That’s it mate, go to sleep.” They both turned to the baby monitor, hearing Aaron’s voice. Robert put both arms across the stairs, Lachlan wasn’t getting past him, of that he was sure.

“You!” Lachlan spat. “You’ve got everything! You messed up time and time again, and you get everything you ever wanted! I make one mistake…”

“You didn’t make one mistake, Lucky,” Robert said softly. “Okay, maybe the car, maybe that was an accident. But Gerry? You caved his head in with a brick. You sat there with him, torturing him while deciding whether or not to kill him. That’s more than one mistake.”

“You don’t know that,” Lachlan said.

“I read the post mortem,” Robert said. “He didn’t die instantly, and we know you were there.” Why Robert decided to argue semantics with a knife wielding teenager, he didn’t know. “God knows what you’ve done with Bex too.” Lachlan still didn’t say anything and Robert felt a little reassured. “Lachlan, I will never let you take him, no matter what you do.” Still Lachlan didn’t speak. “If you were going to do it, you’d have done it by now.”

That was a mistake. Lachlan rushed forward, sinking the knife into Robert’s stomach. Robert gasped, shock more than pain at first. Lachlan pulled the knife back, and that’s when it really hurt. Robert clutched a hand to his stomach, blood flowing freely and Lachlan looked at him, as if shocked he’d actually done it. Lachlan scarpered, leaving the door ajar as Robert crumpled to the bottom of the stairs, panting and whimpering with sharp pain.

“Hey, you going to make a brew?” Aaron started as he came downstairs. Robert must have made a noise, because Aaron rushed to his side quicker than Robert could even follow. “Oh, God.”

Robert whimpered. “Ambulance…”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, fumbling with his phone, breathing heavily. He put it on speaker as soon as he could, so he had both hands free, one in Robert’s hair, the other replacing Robert‘s to put pressure on the wound. He knew to do that much at least. Robert’s eyes were steadily on him, focusing purely on him as he spoke.

“Ambulance!” Aaron said. “The Mill, Emmerdale.”

“Okay, what’s the emergency?”

“Stabbing,” Aaron said, and he could almost hear the concern ratchet up from the responder. “It’s bad, it’s really bad.”

“Okay, is the knife still in the wound?”

“No,” Aaron said. He could see it abandoned on the floor a few feet away.

“Right, an ambulance is on the way,” the responder said and Aaron didn’t even remember ending the call.

“It was Lachlan,” Robert said.

“You let an eighteen year old kid get the better of you?” Aaron teased, not meaning it and Robert smiled. Then it faded.

“I love you,” Robert said. “I love you so much.”

“I’m not saying goodbye to you,” Aaron said firmly. Robert looked at him, silently asking. “No!”

“Please, this feels really bad.”

“We’ll get through it,” Aaron said surely. “We’ve got through everything else.”

“I love you,” Robert repeated. Aaron didn’t answer, instead he pressed a soft kiss, to try and say the words he was too afraid to. He felt that if he replied, Robert might be finally saying goodbye to him, and he couldn’t bear that.

“Aaron, my will,” Robert said urgently.

“We’re not doing this,” Aaron said.

“You need to listen,” Robert breathed. “I don’t know if I’m going to get another chance.”

“Okay,” Aaron said, brushing the tears aside impatiently. He didn’t remember starting crying in the first place.

“It’s in the safe at work. Carter is my solicitor, Hotten. It’s simple. There shouldn’t be any problems with it.”

“We’re not going to need it,” Aaron said surely. Saying all that seemed to tire him out and Robert’s eyes closed for a moment, terrifying Aaron.

“Can you push harder?” Robert asked. Aaron applied more pressure to the wound and Robert let out a faint cry at the new pain. 

“And Seb,” Robert said. “You’re his guardian.”

“No, I’m not,” Aaron said.

“The paperwork’s in the safe,” Robert said. “It needs your signature, that’s all. But if you don’t want to, that’s okay. I don’t want you to ever feel like you have to. Vic will take care of him if you don't want to, so it's okay." Robert had closed his eyes and had stopped gasping for breath now.

“No, no, no, stay conscious,” Aaron said loudly. “Please, just look at me.”

“It hurts,” Robert breathed

“I know,” Aaron said. “Do it anyway.”

“Aaron,” Robert said quietly. “If I don’t make it...”

“You will.”

Robert winced. “Please, let me talk.” Aaron nodded. “I want you to move on. I want you to live a full happy life. You deserve to have so much from life, and I want that for you. Don’t live in the past with me, please.”

“Robert…”

“Promise me,” Robert said urgently.

“Okay,” Aaron said reluctantly. “But I’m not going to have to. Because you’re going to be there with me, okay?”

“I’ll do my best,” Robert said. “And if I’m not, you _get_ Lachlan for this.”

“I’ll kill him with my bare hands,” Aaron said.

“That won’t help either,” Robert said. “Tell Liv and Vic that I love them.”

“Stop saying goodbye.”

“I might not get another chance.”

“Robert?” Aaron said. He could hear sirens and knew they wouldn’t be alone for much longer. “I love you.”

“Oh,” Robert said. “That bad, is it?”

“It might be,” Aaron said, voice shaking. “Just in case.” Aaron leaned over him and kissed him, soft tiny kisses, over and over again. Kisses to be stored up in case he had to make it a lifetime without him.

Before Aaron even knew what was going on, a paramedic was taking him away from Robert, crowding around him. Aaron couldn’t even see him, all he knew was he had a tight hold of Robert’s hand, and he wouldn’t let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this, but I wanted to get it done. Thanks so much for the feedback on chapter one!

Aaron felt emotionally wrung out. They’d taken Robert into emergency surgery, and then, almost before Aaron could breathe, the police had arrived, wanting a statement and wanting to know what had happened. Aaron cooperated, but it was almost through a sluggish haze. He didn’t really seem aware of what he was doing, all he could think of was Robert on an operating table, and he wasn’t with him. The police had taken Aaron’s clothes as evidence, which meant he was wearing scrubs while waiting for Chas to arrive with a change of clothes. Aaron knew he’d called her, but he couldn’t remember the conversation at all.

He twisted his wedding ring around his finger, thinking. They never had made it legal, had they? When Robert got out of this... Yes, they’d do it then. A doctor walked past, obviously not for him, and Aaron sighed. All he wanted was Robert to be all right and waiting for information wasn’t doing him any favours. “Aaron!” He saw Chas hurrying down the corridor, both Diane and Vic behind her and Aaron hugged his mum tightly. He didn’t want to let go.

“How is he?” Chas asked, when they eventually parted.

“I don’t know,” Aaron said.

“You must know something,” Vic said, exasperated.

“Lachlan stabbed him in the stomach,” Aaron said. “I tried to stop him bleeding while we waited for the ambulance. He’s in surgery now, that’s all I know. The doctors aren’t telling me anything.” Aaron’s voice broke on the last word and he felt the tears come again. Chas gave him a bag with some clean clothes in it and Aaron nodded. “Get changed, and Robert will be all right.”

“Will he?” Aaron asked.

“How was it looking?” Vic asked, obviously worried.

“It was bad, Vic,” Aaron said. “He kept trying to say goodbye.” Vic’s eyes were damp as she nodded and Aaron didn’t look at her again, before going to get changed.

When he came back, Diane and Vic were sitting on one side of the room, Chas and an empty seat on the other. Aaron did feel a little better now he was in his own clothes, but only a little. Not much. He felt on the edge of completely losing it if they got any bad news. Looking around, Aaron suddenly realised something.

“Er… who’s got Seb?” Aaron asked slowly. Vic and Diane were here, Chas was here. Rebecca was God knows where after Lachlan, so Seb would be on his own.

“Sam and Lydia are looking after him,” Chas said. “They’ve got a police guard with them in case Lachlan comes back.” She patted his arm. “He’s fine, don’t worry.”

“Oh,” Aaron said quietly. “Seb won’t like that, he doesn’t know them. He er… needs milk as soon as he wakes up. And he likes the giraffe blanket I put him to sleep with.”

“Aaron, they’ll figure it out,” Chas said gently, squeezing his hand. Yeah, she was probably right. There were more important things to worry about right now.

* * *

Aaron had started pacing. “It’s been hours,” he said, getting annoyed now.

“I know,” Vic said. Chas had had to go back to the pub, and Aaron was on the edge of losing it completely. He’d been twisting his wedding ring around his finger so much that he had a red mark on his skin. A doctor approached them quietly, and they all looked at him.

“Mr Sugden?”

* * *

 

_Two days later._

Aaron held Seb closely in one arm as he unlocked the door of the portacabin. After the last few days, he wanted to be as close to the boy as possible, and his heavy little weight felt so reassuring under the circumstances. Once in the cabin, he went to the safe, unlocking it and looking for the paperwork Robert had mentioned when he was stabbed. He found a file with Robert’s handwriting on it. _Robert, legal stuff._ That seemed like it might be the one, so he took it back to his desk, and perched Seb on the edge of it, legs dangling off. Aaron kept one hand there in case Seb should get adventurous and distracted him with a toy.

He opened the file, seeing a lot of familiar paperwork for the ownership of both businesses, including Joe Tate’s share, he saw bitterly. He moved them aside, didn’t need to read them. Then he found a thick A4 envelope, printed on the front _“Robert Sugden, Last will and testament.”_ Aaron opened it. There were two documents inside. The first, Aaron saw, feeling cold, was his will. He looked at it and saw that it was dated January this year. Before they got back together. Ignoring the legal nonsense, he saw that Robert wanted Vic to be Seb’s guardian, hardly surprising really, and that all his assets should go to himself. Aaron was down as the main beneficiary, back in January? That really confused him. Apart from Seb’s trust fund, Aaron inherited everything, even when they weren’t together.

“Stupid man,” Aaron said to himself. He moved that one aside, and saw a thickish pile of papers, headed with _Legal guardianship of Sebastian White_. Aaron felt a lump in his throat as he read through that Robert wanted him to look after Seb. Why hadn’t he asked? Had he been afraid of what Aaron might say? Did he think he’d say no? Did Robert think he was putting up with Seb for him? All the documents were in place, all it needed was Aaron’s signature. Robert had already signed it, actually… God, Rebecca had signed it too. How had Robert managed that one? 

In reality it would probably be more complicated than that. And then Rebecca was a big question too, no one seemed to know where she was. Whether that was Lachlan, or the fact she’d wandered off and forgotten how to get home, no one knew, though the police were looking for her. 

Aaron closed the file and leaned back in his chair, watching Seb chew his rattle, big blue eyes like his fathers. Aaron tapped his nose and Seb almost went cross eyed, watching Aaron’s finger. His phone rang abruptly and Aaron answered it.

“Hi Vic,” Aaron said.

“They’ve found Rebecca.”

“And?”

“She’s er… in the morgue.”

“Shit,” Aaron said, looking into Seb’s eyes and thinking he probably shouldn’t swear in front of him. “Really?”

“Looks like there was some kind of struggle with her and Lachlan. That’s all the police would tell me. Where are you? Why aren’t you at the hospital?” Vic sounded upset and Aaron couldn't really blame her.

“Robert wanted me to pick some stuff up,” Aaron said. “He’s probably asleep anyway.”

“He’s not,” Vic said. “He wants to see you.”

“We’re on our way,” Aaron said. “Thanks Vic.” Aaron quickly gathered his things, and then put Seb in his car seat, making sure he was strapped in before turning the car radio up loud. Seb didn’t like being driven in the car, so he needed the distraction of the radio. For Aaron, it gave him time to think.

Robert had woken up yesterday. He’d been unconscious for a lot longer after the operation than doctors had expected, and Aaron had been going frantic for twenty four hours. When Robert eventually did open his eyes, it was a bit anticlimactic. Because as soon as he was awake, he looked at Aaron and then was crowded by a lot of doctors wanting his vitals and to see how he was doing. It had been an underwhelming return to the land of the living to say the least. Aaron hadn’t even had the chance to talk properly to Robert, and the doctors kept saying he needed his rest, so Aaron said he’d come back tomorrow. Which was now today.

Lachlan was on the run. They’d not heard anything else about his whereabouts and it made Aaron feel deeply uneasy. He’d checked the locks at home about seven times last night, just in case. Every creak of the house had had him checking on Seb and Liv. He’d sleep easier with Robert in their bed again. He didn’t much like the house without him, too quiet.

“Gah!” Seb grizzled.

“No,” Aaron said firmly, looking in the mirror. “We’re going to see your daddy, so don’t cry. All right?” Seb did not look impressed but he didn’t cry either which Aaron took for a win.

* * *

At the hospital, Aaron held Seb close as he found Robert’s room. He looked tired, but he was awake as Aaron went in, smiling at them both. “Hi,” Robert said. He kissed Aaron several times, until Seb squawked in protest of being squashed. They parted and Robert smiled at both of them. “It’s so good to see you,” he said softly.

“Don’t ever, ever scare me like that again,” Aaron said darkly. “I was going out of my mind.”

“Sorry,” Robert said. “Can I hold him?” Aaron handed Seb over, and rather than “holding” him, Seb sat on the bed, Robert’s hands around him. Robert couldn’t really bear any weight on his chest or stomach right now, but he did want to hold his son. Seb shook his head and Robert knew the signs that meant he was tired. It took about five minutes, but Seb curled up asleep against Robert’s collarbone. Robert smiled at him then looked at Aaron.

“You look awful.”

“Thanks,” Aaron said sarcastically.

“You’ve not been sleeping,” Robert said.

“You were dying in my arms,” Aaron said. “I close my eyes, and you’re saying goodbye to me over and over again.”

“I had to,” Robert said. “I thought that was it. It hurt worse than being shot.”

“Did it?”

“I didn’t stay conscious for long when I was shot,” Robert said. “This time I did.”

“Do you remember?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “I remember everything until the paramedics loaded me into the ambulance. Then it’s a blank. But I remember Lachlan, and I remember you.” Aaron nodded. “You kept me awake.”

“You did that,” Aaron said. “I can’t lose you like that.”

“I don’t plan on it either,” Robert said. He moved, so his hand not holding Seb was holding Aaron’s. “But if I did, I need to know you’d be okay. That you’d move on.”

“Robert…”

“I want you to have such a good life. I might have thought I was dying, but it’s still true. If it’s with me, great. If it’s not, then that’s okay too.”

“You’ve done a lot of talking over the last few days,” Aaron said. “It’s my turn.” Robert rolled his eyes, but didn’t speak. “I want a long life, stuck with you, you muppet.” Robert smiled, eyes sparkling. “I don’t want anyone else. But we’ve got to talk about him.”

“Forget it,” Robert said. “I was babbling.”

“You want me to be his guardian?” Aaron said. “Why? Why’ve you never said anything?”

“Because it’s too soon,” Robert said. “I only said it, because I was panicking.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “But you’ve got the paperwork all sorted out. You’ve clearly thought about this before.”

“Of course I have,” Robert said. “I love our family. I love how you are with him, and he loves you. Why wouldn’t I have thought about it? I’ve lost every parent I’ve ever had. I worry that he’ll have the same.” Aaron looked down, feeling uncomfortable. “What?”

“No one’s told you, have they?” Aaron said. “Rebecca’s dead.”

Robert closed his eyes for a moment. “Great,” he said darkly. “I have to tell him that he has no mother because his psycho cousin went mad.”

“He’ll be all right,” Aaron said, squeezing his hand tightly. “He knows we love him.” 

“Yeah,” Robert said, sighing heavily. He patted Seb’s back. “I’m sorry for him. He doesn’t deserve it.”

“You didn’t deserve to be stabbed either,” Aaron pointed out. There was a very heavy pause, as neither man really knew what to say to that news.

“I’ve been thinking…”

“Go on,” Robert said when it seemed like Aaron didn’t want to carry on.

“When you were in surgery, all I could think of was… I want to marry you.” Robert looked at him in surprise. “I want this, us to be official. I want us to be a proper little family, and I don’t want anything spoiling it.”

“You mean that, don’t you,” Robert said quietly.

“Of course I do,” Aaron said. “When I got back with you… I jumped with both feet. I want you and everything that comes with you. I don’t like not being legally married to you. It’s important to me.”

“Okay,” Robert said, smiling slowly. “I’m not sure right now is the right time to discuss it, but yes.”

“We never did time stuff right,” Aaron said, smiling at him. “I love you so much.”

“I know.” Aaron leaned over the bed and kissed him softly.

“I’d like to,” Aaron said. “Be his guardian, eventually,” he added fairly.

“You don’t have to, just because of what I said when I thought I was dying,” Robert said urgently.

“It would have been a hell of a shock,” Aaron said honestly. “To be left with Seb all on my own. But I’d rather him with me.”

“Yeah?” Robert asked faintly, almost daring to hope.

“Not instantly,” Aaron said. “But one day.” Robert nodded and pulled Aaron back for another kiss.

“Can we have a quiet few months please?” Robert asked, and Aaron smiled.

“No promises," Aaron grinned.


End file.
